pandorasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Astian Battle Arena
While the battle between the three nations raged on, the Lords of Astir accrued vast amounts of wealth by trading supplies with each nation. No longer content with the prosperity of his own city, he decided to create a place that would satisfy his darker desires. The Arena is designed to show who is the strongest for all who participate. Incredible fortune and immortal fame await those who are victorious! Among the smells of beasts, sweat, and money that permeate the arena, some fight to be heroes, others fight for revenge, and there are those who fight for what they believe in. Many enter for a worthy cause, but only an exceptional few are strong enough to uphold it. Overview *The Battle Arena window allows easy setup for PvP matches through room creation with various options to choose from. When enough players are ready, combat can begin. *8-48 players can participate in a match between various nations. *PvP points you earn can be exchanged for newly released items. *There are two rules to choose from, Standard and Leaderkill. Two ways to enjoy the arena battles. New rules may be added in future updates! Process At the Battle Arena, you can set up a room to play in a PvP match. Talk to the Arena Guide NPC located in Central Plaza I-10, Varik Confederation H-10, Kingdom of St. Pfelstein G-11, or Latugan Empire I-6, and select "Go to Astir Arena". You will be lead to the Battle Arena Lobby. At the Battle Arena Lobby, you can prepare for fights before joining a PvP match. By talking to the guide, you can setup a room and chose the various options for the PvP match. Or you can join an already established room created by other players. ABANPC.jpg ABANPC1.jpg Rooms Select the "Create a New Room" button from the Battle Arena window. Alternatively, you can browse rooms you want to join through the Room Select window. By selecting "View" in the Room Select window, you can confirm the room's details and the options set for it. *Room Name: Enter the name of your room here. *Rules: Standard (Defeat enemies to gain points); Fixed Team (Players can choose to join either the Red or Blue Team) *Map: Standard map 1, Standard map 2, Standard map 3 *Number of Fighters: 8,16,24,32,48 players *Team: Random Team (Players who registered are randomly divided into teams); Fixed Team (Players can choose to join either the Red or Blue team) *Duration: 5, 10, 15, 20,. 25 30 minutes *Match points: 500, 1000, 15000, 2000, 2500, 3000 points *Mounts: Mounts can be used, Mounts cannot be used *Change Team leader if disconnection occurs (Leaderkill Only ）: Can be changed; No change *Display of leader (Leaderkill Only): Display; No display *Password: Set a password for the room you created. Rules ;Standard *The team with the highest amount of points when the time limit ends is the winner. *If a team loses all of its points, the match is over. ;Leaderkill *A team only loses points when its randomly assigned team leader is defeated. *A team will lose if it has 0 points or if it has less points than the other team when the time limit ends. Rewards At the Battle Arena, PvP points that you saved can be exchanged for rewards from the Arena Guide NPC. Other than what is listed below, more items will be available as rewards, including exclusive new equipment. Images ABASS1.jpg ABASS3.jpg ABASS.jpg ABASS2.jpg Category:Arena